Loss
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: Sequel to "Unconditional support". What happens when Maura and Jane's son receives the visit of an old flame who broke his heart years ago?Will he give her another chance?Will Maura manage to convince him to do so?CHAPTER 5 IS UP!ENJOY!
1. Loss

**Chapters one :**

**Always.**

It was the end of june and only three weeks after burying her father Maura was now about to burry her mother. Sitting on the edge of her bed wearing the same black dress she wore at her father's funeral Maura was nervously playing with the pearl necklace her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday, rolling the pearls between the finger tips.

After an hour of looking down at her feet Maura gathered the remaining strength she had, took a deep breath as she stood up and walked towards the living room where her family was waiting for her. Walking towards her wife of twenty five years Maura couldn't hear or understand anything of what Jane was whispering in her hears, her vision was blurry from the endless hours she had spend curled in fetal position crying and her throat was dry.

All Maura wanted was to climb back in bed, burry her head in her pillow and drown in her own tears but she knew that she could not collapse, not now, not in front of her children who were also mourning the loss of their beloved grand parents.

Despite being extremely nervous about it paying homage to her mother in front of their entire family and friends was something that wasn't bothering her. She knew that it was her duty as Constance's daughter to honor her one last time and to maybe tell her all the things she never got to tell her before she died.

What she wasn't looking forward at all was having to to sit through the reading of her parents' will.

Obviously as an only child Maura knew she was the only heir to her parents' vast fortune but the thought of having to sit there and have 85 years of her parents' lives reduced to a few bank accounts, real estate properties and philanthropic endeavors wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to.

"How about you go ahead? Your mother and I will join you at the cemetery." Jane suggested holding Maura's lifeless body in her arms.

"Sure. We love you mom." Louis replied kissing her mother's temple. A little over three weeks ago he was in New-York with his editor when he received a phone call from Jane telling him that his grand father had had died of a massive stroke. Bursting in tears as he tried to process the news Louis still managed to go back to the family penthouse on 5th avenue, pack his things and take the first plane home. Now three weeks later he was about to burry his beloved grand mother.

Ever since he was born Constance and Louis had always shared a very strong bond. Obviously Louis has always been close to Angela but his relationship with Constance was different in many ways. They shared the same passion for art in all its forms but also for history and travelling and as a child he would spend hours with her at the museum or in the mansion's library sitting on her lap listening to her reading novel from her favorite authors.

Angela had taught him to cook, had helped him through his particularly shy teenage years teaching him how to be more confident about himself and he felt that he could always come to her for advice if he argued with his mothers or one of his girlfriends. Angela was the woman who had teach him to be in sync with his heart and to accept and explore his emotions while Constance taught him to be in sync with him mind and had guided him to develop his intelligence and potential.

She was the woman who helped him open himself to the world, to different cultures and he was convinced that he was a successful writer partially because of the education she had given him.

Despite Maura being the first person who had had the honor of reading his first novel it was Constance who helped him write the next four he got published. She was the one who would read his drafts, give him ideas, suggestions on how to improve his style or to paint his characters more realistically and who would always give him her honest and sometimes harsh opinion and he had no idea how he was going to continue writing without her by his side.

"Yes, we love you mom." Wrapping their arms around their beloved mother Elizabeth and Victoria were also mourning their grand parents in their own way.

Despite feeling a bit closer to Angela both young ladies were extremely saddened by Constance's death that occurred only a few weeks after their grand fathers' passing.

Like Louis both of them held Constance in high esteem and admired her for her passion for art, her vast knowledge for her devotion to her foundation but most importantly for the ability she had to treat them like adults even since they were children.

Constance was one of those rare adults who never treated them as children and who always spoke to them as equals. Growing every time they were faced to a very hard decision they would take their bikes and ride to the mansion. Many grand parents would have laugh at them for giving so much important to what was at the time children or teenage trouble but Constance didn't. She would sit with them and listen to them and would always give them serious and sincere advice and they loved her for it. So when the time came for them to choose a career they very naturally turned to her for advice.

For them she was the voice of reason, a voice who was always honest and franc and who advised them to follow their dreams despite what other people might think and now that she was gone they had very intention of continuing to make her and their grand father proud.

"I can't do this Jane. I just buried my father and I can't do this all over again." Falling back on the couch as she heard the door closing behind the children Maura bursted into tears once again.

"Yes you can. I promise you I'm going to be by your side holding your hand the whole time." Jane was sitting next to her wife kissing her temple and drawing small circles on her back with her right hand. She knew how long it had taken her to have a normal relationship with her parents, how long they had fought to find each other and develop a strong bond and she was hoping that she would be able to slowly mourn her parents the way she had mourned her father when he died five years ago.

"I know Jane. You have been my rock ever we met but I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I have been thinking about it ever since she died and I can not make sense out of it. My father died of a stroke which considering his age is perfectly understandable but my mother she was in perfect health and she just died. One day she was showing me pictures of their honeymoon and the next day she was just gone." Palming her face with both hands Maura could not rationalize her mother's death and could not get that image of her lifeless mother laying in bed out of her head.

"I know there is no medical reason to explain her death or to rationalize it. I think it was just her time. She lived a very full and happy life and …"

"And because my father died she had nothing to live for anymore?" Despite being retire was still thinking like a scientist and she could not cope with the idea of her mother dying of a broken heart. She had read many stories of people who had just stopped having the desire to live and who had died of sadness but could not bring herself to accept that her mother had just let herself die.

"I'm not saying that Maura. Of course she had you and her grand children and many she could have continued doing but she was married to your father for 63 years and I can imagine that she lost the desire to live after he passed away. God knows I would not survive very long if God forbids you died before me." Unlike Maura Jane could perfectly understand that Constance had lost the desire to live when her husband died. Observing them all those years she knew that time hadn't compromised their love and that they still loved each other very much. Sharing the same symbiotic relationship with Maura she could only imagine how empty she must have felt when Mr Isles died and could not blame her for not being able to see everything she had left to live for.

"Don't you dare say that! Promise me you won't let yourself die If I pass away first." Maura replied rising her voice.

"I'm sorry darling, yes I promise. All I was trying to say is that your mother loved your father in a way that I rarely witnessed. Just like us they had this incredibly strong marriage that had survived many storms and after 64 years they were still as in love as they were when they got married and I can understand that the prospect of living without him wasn't something she wanted to consider. They were 85 years old Maura and they achieve and experienced more than most people. I think they had the most interesting life anyone could dream of and they lived it fully. It was just their time."

"I know, it's just that I feel that there was so much more they could have done or witnessed. They won't be here for Louis' or the twins' weddings or to see them becoming parents."

"Yes but they were there to see you get married and when all three of our children were born and they had the most wonderful relationship with them. Your parents inspired and guided our children in a way that's going to stick with them for the rest of their lives. They made an impact on so many lives through the foundation or just by being your parents and terrific grand parents. You should be proud of being their daughter because I'm so proud that I got to meet them and be a part of your family."

"So am I Jane. Thank you. I don't know how my life would have turned out if I hadn't met you. Promise me you won't leave me." Slightly calming herself down Maura grabbed a tissue on the table next to the couch and after cleaning her face rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I promise that I have every attention of spending the next twenty five or if we're lucky thirty years making it up to you for all the dinners I missed because I was on the job. The kids are all grown up and we just retired Maura and the way I see it our lives just began." Sighing Jane kissed Maura's forehead and held her as tight as she could. Over the past thirty years they had been and supported each other through a lot but she knew that this was different but was confident that with the help of their three children and their friends they were all perfectly capable of helping her through the mourning process.

An hour later Jane and Maura finally arrived at the cemetery where all their friends and familial were gathered. Sitting next to Jane holding her hand while the priest was talking Maura could barely hear what he was saying, she knew that in a few minutes he would call her to pay homage to her mother and she still had no idea what she was going to say.

After half an hour of paying homage to Constance's life the priest finally asked Maura to come forward and say a few words. Standing in front of the white casket her mother had already chosen before her death Maura's legs were barely holding her up, her eyes were red and her throat was sore. Looking ahead behind the casket Maura saw the head stone with her father's name on it and suddenly felt him right besides her, his hand on her shoulder. Rising her head, encouraged by this presence Maura finally spoke :

"I remember when I was six or seven year old my mother took me to one of her art classes. I remember siting at the back observing her pacing in the class room, talking with such passion and conviction and telling myself that I wish that someday I would find something that I would love as much as my mother loved art and that I could share my passion with other people the way she did with her students. Right after the class ended I asked her how and when she knew that art was her passion and that she wanted to make a career out of it. She sat me down, look at me in the eyes and told me that she always knew, ever since she was about my age but that under no circumstances I should rush into trying to find my own career. She told me that I was the smartest, brightest and most curious little girl she had ever met and that I would without a doubt find my way. She also said that I was an Isles and that I was destined for greatness. At that very moment I realized that not only I had big footsteps to walk in because both my parents were so accomplished and respected in their respective careers but also that I also had a family name to live up to and to honor.

Everything I did since that day, every choice I made, every sacrifice I made was to make my parents proud and to honor my name. Now that I'm retire and looking back at my life I know for a fact that they were because they told me all the time but also because I could see it in their eyes every time I told them about my work or my family.

Of course I wish that they could have been here to see my children get married and becoming parents but as my beautiful wife pointed out to me earlier today my parents had 64 wonderful years together and they lived and experienced more than most people. There is nothing that they wanted to do that they didn't accomplish, not a country that they wanted to visit that they didn't set foot in. My parents lived their lives and their marriage to the fullest and I know now that the best way to honor them is to enjoy the rest of my life the way they did surrounded by my wife Jane and our three wonderful children, Louis, Elizabeth and Victoria. I will miss you mom please kiss dad for me." Saying those words Maura was unable to hold her tears any longer and as she leaned over to drop a white rose on her mother's casket finally felt her leg abandoning her.

"Here. I got you." Jane said as she snaked her waist pulling her up.

"Jane, you saved me." Maura smiled slightly turning her head as she felt her wife's strong arms around her gently pulling her back on her feet.

"Always."

**Hey guys! I know a new story again, I'm spoiling you :).**

**I started this chapter right after I finished _Unconditional Support_ but I wasn't ready to write this sequel at the time.**

**I didn't really know where I should start this sequel but I figured that Maura's parents' death was a good start.**

**I haven't read that many fictions where Maura and Jane's kids were all grown up but I always wanted to write a story where we could see what kind of adults they grew up to be.**

**This story will evolve around Maura's loss, on how she copes with her parents' death and on how she's going to move on and will also show how she's going to replace her parents at the head of the family foundation. We all know how much Maura admired her parents for their philanthropic endeavors and I'm sure that she's going to put a lot of energy to live up to their accomplishments and I think it might help her mourn.**

**Obviously Elizabeth, Louis and Victoria are going to be a huge part of this story, we're gonna see them support their mother, maybe fall in love or work with her at the foundation….I have many ideas for this sequel and I hope you're as excited as I am!**

**PS : I lost my mother just two and half years ago and just finished sorting everything out so I know exactly what Maura is going through. I was adopted and had a distant relationship with my mom too and I think that I'm going to put a lot of myself in this story.**

** Next chapter will be the wake and Louis is going to receive an unexpected visit from an old friend he hasn't seen in years. Prepare the tissues because every one is going to share a memory they have with both Charles and Constances Isles.**


	2. Last message

**Chapter two :**

**Last message : **

About an hour later the entire Isles family along with Lieutenant Frost and his wife Michelle, Sergeant Frank Rizzoli Jr, his wife Caitlin and their fifteen year old son Adam, Retired Sergeant Korsak who was happily remarried to Angela all gathered in the Isles mansion where a wake had been organized to allow Constance and Charles' acquaintances to pay their respect to Maura, Jane and their children.

After spending two hours shaking hands and accepting people's condolences Maura was finally able to lock herself in her childhood bedroom and slid into something more comfortable.

In the living room only close friends remained.

"She's been in there for the past thirty minutes, do you think she's okay?" Looking up at the stairs leading to his mother's room, chewing on his bottom lips Louis didn't know if he should go see his mom or just wait for her to be ready to come out.

"No, she's not but she will be. You know how your mother is, she just needs to analyze what happened and to rationalize it before she can accept it and move on, but don't worry I got her back. Just focus on your own grief okay?" Despite being twenty five years old and the fact that he was now living in New-York Louis and Maura's relationship was still as fusional as it was when he was a child and Jane could see in his eyes that he could literally feel Maura's pain in every bit of his heart.

"I know you have her back Ma, that's not what I meant. I just… I don't know what to do. They were my grand parents and I loved them very much and I know I have to mourn their loss but she's my mother. She was there when I was born, she patched me up when I fell from my bike for the first time or when I got into my first fight at school. She comforted me when I got my heart broken for the first time and every time my first manuscript was rejected by a publisher she picked me up and helped me cope with it. I need to help her Ma. I'm old enough now."

"I know you can son. Go be with her while your grand ma and I feed our guests." Over the past thirty years Jane and Maura had been each other's main support and Jane has always been reluctant to allow anyone else help Maura but deep down she knew that Louis was right and that not only he was old enough to be the care taker but also that she will not always be there for her wife and that it was time to pass the torch to the other person she was the closest to.

Walking towards his mother's old bedroom Louis was trying to find the right words, the one that would comfort her but deep down knew that mourning was a long and painful process and that there was no miracle word that would miraculously take the pain away. Despite being frustrated by the thought of not being able to give her back all the support he received as a child Louis was determined to be by his mother's side through the entire process the same way she had always been here during his whole life.

"Hey mom, can I come in?" When Louis arrived in front of the bedroom's door he immediately noticed that it was slightly opened and that his mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, her phone in her hands.

"Sure. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to join you downstairs but I just needed a few minutes to recover from the wake, please have a seat." Maura replied, her face immediately lighting up as she saw Louis' angelic smile.

"I know Grand pa and Grand ma had a lot of of friends but I never imagine that we would have so many hands to shake. It was pretty intense and I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to tell you that what you said at the cemetery was very touching. I think grand ma would have loved it." Settling next to Maura Louis immediately rested his head on her shoulder and snaked his arms around her hoping that it would bring her some comfort.

"I hope so. She was really proud of you, you know that, right?" Maura replied as she gently cupped his face with her right hand, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Yes, I do and I'm glad that grand pa and her had the opportunity to read my last novel before they died."

"Speaking of which, when is it coming out?"

"First week of August which leaves me three weeks to choose a title and the cover." When his grand father died three weeks ago Louis was in a meeting with his publisher to pick up the cover for his newest novel but decided to drop everything to come home and take care of his family knowing that he would still have several weeks to finalize everything.

"You should go back to New-York and wrap everything up with your publisher. That's what your grand parents would have wanted." Maura was extremely proud of her son's success and that despite being rejected by numerous publishers before finding one willing to believe in him he never gave up his dream and worked hard to improve his writing. Over the past 6 years he had published 4 best sellers and she was eager to buy the lastest in her favorite book store and tell the cashier that she was the author's mother.

"I talked to my publisher and she sent me five different covers to choose from. As for the title, all I need to do is send her an email once I found it. It's as simple as that mom. I'm not going anywhere Ma. I'm in Boston and I'm here to stay."

"That's sweet of you Louis. I'm sure Elizabeth is going to be delighted to have you here for a while." Truth be told Maura was glad to have her son home, event that had become very rare since he had become a world famous author.

"To be honest with you mom I had planned to move back to Boston before grand pa died. I love New-York but I have been living there since I graduated from BCU and even if Vicky lives there too I miss Boston, it's home you know." Five years ago after considering it very thoroughly Louis had decided that moving to New-York where his publisher had his office was the best thing to do for his career. Unfortunately the young man who had been living in Boston all his life found himself home sick very quickly after moving there and even if having one of his sister living with him had made things easier he still considered Boston home. Unfortunately with the success came the books tours in the US and abroad that kept him from visiting his family as often as he would have wanted. Now that he had his career under control and had earned his publisher's trust he had every intention to come home, for good.

"I understand. I worked in New-York for years as well but I always considered Boston home. You're a writer and I suppose you can write anywhere. Now that you have gained a solid reputation and that your publisher trusts you, there is no need for you to stay there if you don't want to. You can live and work right here in Boston and visit her when needed. It's only an hour and half flight after all."

"Well actually I don't really need to see her anymore. Up until now I visited her at her office on regular basis because we were in the same city but we can do everything over the phone or via email. If I moved back home I would only have to leave town to go on my traditional book tours but to be honest with you mom I think I need a break. I have been studying, learning and working my butt off since I was sixteen year old to be recognized by my peers and I'm exhausted." Despite being naturally gifted Louis had decided to attend an extremely demanding writing program at BCU after he graduated high school and had never stopped writing ever since and right now all he wanted was to take some time for himself to enjoy his success and his family.

"I understand that sweetheart. You're only 25 and you already published four best sellers. I think it's time for you to rest and to think about yourself and maybe give start working on giving me a grand child…" Maura replied battling her eye lashes hoping that Louis would take this opportunity to finally find his better half.

"Mom! You women are terrible! Grand ma was telling me the same thing the other day!" He replied rising his voice.

"She was?"

"Yes. We were talking about grand pa after his funeral and she told me that she would have never been felt accomplished and fulfilled if she hadn't met him, that having a career you're passionate about was important but that being surrounded by people you love and who help you grow was more important.

"She was right. I know that before meeting your mother I always defined myself by my professional accomplishment but it wasn't until I met your mother that I truly felt accomplished."

"I know and I promise that from now on I'm going to focus on your guys and on myself. Now come on, every one is waiting for us downstairs." Louis replied as gently snaked his arms around his mother's shoulder knowing she would need his help to stand up.

"Yes, in a minute but first I want to ask you for a favor son." Still sitting on the edge of her bed Maura was holding her phone and as she passed her thumb on the screen could feel her heart rate rise exponentially.

"Everything you want mom."

"You know I was with your grand mother the night before she passed away."

"Yes."

"Apparently she called me an hour after I left her but I was already in bed sleeping. I drove the next morning to have breakfast with her and that's when I found her in her bed. When I grabbed my phone to call 911 I saw that she had left me a message but I haven't listened to it yet." As she was explaining the situation to Louis the memory of finding her mother dead in her bed flashed in front of her eyes and the tears started to stream down her cheek.

"Oh... Do you need to get MA?" Looking down at the phone in his mother's hand Louis almost froze. The idea of hearing his grand mother's voice was too much to handle for him and he wasn't sure he would be able to help his mother through this terrible experience.

"No, I want you to listen to it with me, if you don't mind." Grabbing her son's hand and squeezing it gently Maura was desperately in need of his support, not Jane's. Despite being as close to her wife as she had always been right now Maura needed her child's support and was hoping that Jane would understand. Seeing Louis growing up Maura was amazed by how caring he was with her and his sisters and what a terrific example he has been all these years and felt that it was time to treat him like an adult, not a child.

"Of course not."

"Thank you." Pressing the play key on her cellular phone Maura closed her eyes and rested her head on her son's shoulder knowing that there was a high chance that hearing her mother's voice would intensify her crying and cause breathing trouble and that she could very well pass out from the lack of oxygen.

_"Darling, it's me. I realize that it's half past midnight and that you must be asleep. I was just watching the video your father took of the girls' high school graduations. I don't know if I tell you this as much as I should but you did good Maura. Louis, Elizabeth and Victoria are the most incredible grand children you could have even given us. Everything they do or say reminds me of you and Jane and of how well they were raised. I'm proud of you Maura. I guess I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast. I love you._"

"Oh Louis, I'm going to miss her so much…" Maura sobbed as she literally bursted in tears in her son's heart spoiling his white shirt with her tears.

"I know mom, so will I. But I'm here, we're all here for you and we love you." Kissing his mother's forehead Louis was also unable to hold his tears and knew that the mourning process would be the toughest challenge their family had ever faced but he knew that they were close and supportive enough of each other to get through this together.

"I know…" Slowly trying to catch her breath Maura realized that Jane was right; her parents had had a very full and happy life and that it was just their time.

For a long time Maura had struggle to earn their parents' approval and to be worthy of being an Isles and after neglecting and ignoring her pain for years her parents, as they became grand parents for the first time finally acknowledged their failures as parents and had spent years making amends and rebuilding their relationship with their daughter. Now that they were gone Maura had no feelings of unfinished business and knew that with time she would only remember the past twenty five years she had spent hearing her parents telling her proud they were of her professional accomplishment and how much they admire her as a mother and not the 35 years of neglect and indifference. She also knew that if she had any doubts in the future she would be able to play that message and feel Constance's love and admiration in her voice, proof that a mother's love is unconditional and lives for ever in your heart.

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you took my advice and had tissues at your disposal while reading this chapter! I initially wanted the family and friends to share their memories but I thought that Maura's moment with Louis deserved its own chapter...**

******While writing Maura's mourning process I'm going to try to give Louis a story line of his own. Maura wants a grand child and he did come back to settle down right? Don't worry as I'm sure you're eager to meet them ********I have no intention of neglecting the twins.**

**Next chapter : Memories shared by the Isles family and their friends! **

**Thanks for the support.**

**PS : ****As you may have noticed FF changed the site a bit and reader who don't have an account can't enter their names in the long box above the comment box so please enter it in the large comment box otherwise I end up with reviews from " anonymous" without knowing from whom they really are :).**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3 :**

**Memories :**

Half an hour later, after putting themselves together Louis and Maura decided it was time for them to join the rest of the clan in the living room. When they arrived downstairs they were happy to find their friends and family members having lunch looking much less stressed than during the wake.

Elizabeth and Victoria were sitting in a large black leather sofa, their uncle Frankie comfortably settled between then, a picture album on his lap. Angela and Korsak were settled on a smaller couch besides them while Jane was on the arm of Maura's favourite rocking chair saving her the spot.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Taking a few steps towards her wife Jane could see on hers and Louis' face that they had just shared an rather intense conversation and was happy that they had had this opportunity. Despite priding herself in being Maura's main support losing her parents in law helped her face her own mortality and realize that she would not be around for ever and was thankful that if anything were happen to her Louis would be perfectly capable of taking care of his mother.

"I'm better thank you. I see you already started eating, I'm starving." Despite the apparent serenity she was exhibiting the only thing Maura wanted right now was lie in bed in Jane's arms and cry all the tears her body could possibly produce. Unfortunately the entire Isles-Rizzoli and friends' clan was gathered and she could not possibly consider throwing them out. Settling in her large chair Jane had saved for her Maura knew she would have to keep it together for a few more hours before allowing herself to collapse. Luckily for her, being an Isles she had been raised to keep her composure regardless of her personal feelings or needs and she had mastered that art.

"Forgive us Maura but you know how men are, unable to hold their stomach and wait." Angela replied forcing a smile as she stood up to grab a plate and some home made lasagnas for her daughter in law. Trying to no stare Angela took a quick look at Maura and immediately noticed the tiny bit of faded make up she had not completely washed away from her eyes and the pain and distress she was wearing instead. She, better than anyone knew how hard Maura had worked to earn her relationship with her parents, to find a place in their world that suited her and that didn't make her feel miserable or unworthy of being their daughter. After observing her fighting to build that relationship that unlike the one she shared with her own children was not born naturally Angela was worried that Maura would not be able to cope with her loss.

"It's alright Angela. Thank you of being here." Looking at Angela, the sad reality suddenly slapped Maura in the face : that she was actually a couple years older than her parents. Overwhelmed by the thought of losing the woman whom for a long time had been more of a mother to her than Constance, Maura suddenly felt compelled to spend as much time as she possibly could with her, the way they used to back in the day. Now that the kids were all grown up and living their lives independently she was confident that nothing would keep them from enjoying each other's company.

"You're welcome dear. You know that I have always considered you as the daughter I never had and that your parents were dear friends." Angela replied handing her a large plate knowing that she probably hadn't eaten probably in days.

"Hey ma! Thanks!" Jane replied rising her voice. Seeing her wife going through the unbearable loss of her parents Jane had started to see her mother under a different light and knew that she could not offer to take her as granted anymore and was determined to make the most of the years they had together.

"Oh, that's no what I meant silly and you know it. Just sit and eat your lasagnas. I added that secret ingredient Constance and I brought from our last trip to Italy." Ever since they had met twenty five years ago Constance and Angela had developed a strong friendship. Against all odds the two women, who had been raised in two completely opposite social economical backgrounds had found themselves sharing the same passion for food, nature, travelling and more than anything for their beloved daughters and grand children. Sharing the same taste from foreign cultures Constance had made it her personal mission to bring Angela to Europe so they could visit all the places Angela had dreamed to see her entire life but was never able to afford. Now all that was left of their friendship were laughters, memories, pictures and new cooking recipes that Angela would cherish for the rest of her life.

"Hey mom, do you think we could share our favourite memories of grand ma the way we did when grand pa Charles died? I think it would cheer us up." Elizabeth shyly asked not knowing if her mother would want to hear to about the numerous good memories they all shared with her grand mother.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Elizabeth, why don't you start?" The thought of talking about her mother was still very painful for Maura but she had to consider her children's well being first and what they needed right was to remember their grand mother, to keep her memory alive by talking about her regardless of how much it would hurt her.

"Well, to be honest I can't really chose one memory in particular because growing up Vicky and I spent so much time with her and we literally traveled around the world with her and grand pa. She taught us to speak french, she tried to expand our interest in literature and art and we alway looked up to her as a role model. But there is one thing that happen when I was a senior in high school that I will remember for the rest of my life. I remember you guys were away celebrating your wedding anniversary so it was just after Thanksgiving. I remember that Louis was out doing research for his second novel and Vicky was also out shopping with Nana so I took this opportunity to invite that guys I had a crush on over. Little I know grand ma, knowing that I was home by myself thought it would be a good idea to bring me shopping and let's just say she caught us in a compromising situation." Even if at the time the situation was extremely embarrassing for her Elizabeth was now able to look back at it and share it with her family smiling at the way Constance had handle the situation.

"Elizabeth Angela Isles! I can not believe you were having intercourse with someone while your mother and I were away!You were only sixteen, what were you thinking?" Raising Victoria and Elizabeth turned out to be more challenging than rising Louis who was the most responsible child whom she knew for a fact would never get a girl pregnant. The twins on the other hand had started dating very young and Jane and her had to talk contraception very early.

"Relax mom! I did not sleep with that guy. You and mom told me how important it was to only give yourself to someone you love and who loves you back and as I said he was only a crush. So anyway we were on that couch I had installed in my bedroom at the time, kissing while grand ma knocked at my door and came in before we could break the kiss."

"How did she react?" Jane asked curious to see if Constance was able to contain herself in that touchy situation.

"She told me she would be waiting for me in the kitchen and closed the door. I obviously asked the guy to leave and when I joined her in the kitchen she had tea and my favourite cookies waiting for me. She sat me down and gave me the longest lecture on contraception, teen pregnancy, IST and MST I have ever had in my entire life. I thought the one you and mom gave us when we were 12 was painful but this was...excruciating. I had no idea grand ma could be that graphic, specific and medically accurate but now I know where you got your google talking from Mom. From that day I swore never to get pregnant out of wedlock and to always be safe because the idea of having a " I told you so" conversation with her was more than I could handle."

"Yes your grand mother was not a angry person at all and had her own way of teaching you what she thought was right. I remember the numerous lectures she gave me on the same subject. I'm glad that she scared you out of having unprotected, teenage sex." Maura replied as she reached for her daughter's hand.

"I agree with you mom. She wasn't a violent person at all and I don't think I ever heard her screaming. You know it's funny because people think that Ma is the one who scared us out of making all the mistakes teenagers usually do because she's a cop and she can be pretty scary but as far as I'm concerned grand ma kept me for making the wrong decision a few times. Like this time when I was in sophomore in high school and despite hearing you teaching us that smoking was dangerous and could cause cancer I decided to try it and I actually liked it. Unfortunately grand ma caught me and instead of lecturing me took me to the cancer unit that the family foundation had funded and what I saw traumatised me for life. I had only bought one pack and smoked a couple of cigarets but that day I swore never to do it again." Sharing her experience with the rest of the clan Victoria realised the influence her grand mother had had on her and her siblings over the years and didn't know how she was going to continue living without her guidance.

"Wow, it looks like she caught you guys doing a lot of forbidden things that could have get you grounded for years, but she never told us. What about you Louis? Did she ever catch you watching porn?" Smiling at her son Jane knew that out of her three children Louis was the one who was the closest to Constance, maybe because he was her first grand child or maybe because he was so close to Maura and that the mourning process would be long and painful for him.

"Actually, when I was fifteen she caught me going through that lesbian porn collection you had stashed under your bed. She laughed as hard as I did when I found it and didn't lecture me." Looking at her mother Louis who had inherited Jane's taste for smart banter was hoping he had embarrassed her and by the look on Maura's face he knew he did.

"Jane! What was our adult films' collection doing under our bed? The girls were only ten at the time! What if they had found it?" Her eyes wide open and her finger pointed at her wife Maura had rarely been so embarrass in her life and despite being very open about sex with her three children had wished they never found about their taste for adult art.

"I'm sorry babe. I guess we must have used it the night before and I forgot to put it back in the closet."

"Don't worry mom, remember we were only ten when we caught you and ma having sex on your birthday and by caught I mean that you were both naked with nothing to cover you what so ever. Now that's an image that's going to stay printed on my eyes and soul for ever, so trust me when I say that some porn would have not shocked us and besides I think it's sweet that after all those years you're still interested in sex." Elizabeth replied as she unsuccessfully tried to chase that image of her brain.

"Well I'm glad we managed to raised you guys to be opened and comfortable about sex, right babe, aren't you happy that we didn't raise three prudes?" Jane asked smiling through grinned teeth knowing Maura was going to make her pay for that later.

"Yes I am. So Louis, did you have another event you wanted to share?"

"Well It's not an event in particular but just something grand ma was the only was capable of doing. I was only four when you got pregnant but I remember being constantly worried for you and he twins, probably more than you and ma actually were. I used to have sleep overs here at the mansion on regular basis but that after you got pregnant I stopped because I didn't want to leave you in case something had happened. When you girls were born, things didn't get better. I remember having nightmares about what had happened with my...with him the day you were born and that I would wake up in the middle of the night to check up on you. I remember that ma caught me a few times and that it took her a long time to convince me that he would never hurt any of us ever again. But I think grand ma was the only one who was able to calm me down before or after you were born. She was also the one who convinced me that moving to New-York so I could develop my career was the right choice to do. I remember torturing myself and losing sleep over making that decision and she helped me realize that it was the best thing to do, even if it meant leave my family behind. I don't how but she always managed to understand and canalise that obsession I had to take care of you and protect you. She also gave me wise advice on how to handle my career and improve my writing and to be honest I don't know if I can manage without her." Over the past years Constance had helped Louis not only with his writing but also to understand his need to protect his sisters and he had come to the conclusion that he was obsessed with his sisters' safety not only because he took his role as a big brother seriously but also because he blamed himself for what had happened the day they were born. Despite being only five at the time it was very clear to him that Dean had escaped from prison to get him and that if it wasn't for him his mother would have probably delivered them safely. Constance was the only one he trusted with this and she had truly helped him coming to terms with what had happened and had managed to make him stop blame himself.

"Well I think we're all going to cherish everything she gave us for a long time that her influence will last for the rest of our lives." Gently rubbing Louis' back Maura realised that those memories, that print they had left in their lives was her parents' true legacy, not their professional or philanthropic achievements and could only hope she would leave such a trace and influence in her own children's lives.

**Hello guys and girls. I noticed that this story hasn't received the interest I was hoping for so far, maybe because it's too dark or because no one cares about Jane and Maura at the age of 60...All I know is that I'm proud of this story and considering I'm currently grieving writing it helps me a lot. I am also completely in love with Louis and I have a nice story line planned for him so I'm definitely continuing this story regardless of the number of views or reviews ;) (That was for the people who messaged me asking if I was gonna continue it.)**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and that you didn't find the humour I tried to insert unsettling or inappropriate(Jane and Maura's porn collection made me laugh really hard when I wrote it). Also I think that more than sharing simple memories like vacations, shopping sprees or intimate conversations it was important to show the influence Constance has had on her grand children.**

**What do you think?**

**Next chapter : the reading of Constance's will that is probably going to surprise you.**


	4. The will

**Chapter 4 :**

**The will :**

The next morning after only a few hours of sleep Jane woke about 8 am and decided to gently wake Maura up as well, the best way she knew how.

"Hey sweetheart. It's time to wake up." Jane was lying on her left side and slowly started to kiss her wife while caressing her belly with her right hand hoping to wake her up very gently.

"I don't want to go. Can't you go with the children and your mother?" Maura who was a morning person was usually the one dragging Jane out of bed early but ever since her mother died a week ago she had started to drawn slowly into a massive depression and did have the desire of physical strength to get out of bed.

"I wish I could but she was your mother and you need to be present for the lecture of her will. I promise you that I will drive you home afterwards so you can rest but we really need to get up now. The kids are already up." Over the past thirty years the two women had been trough a lot and Jane had found herself comforting Maura on many occasions but she had never seen her wife so depressed and for the first time did not know how to make her feel better and was grateful to have her children and mother around her to help her.

"Would you mind if we stayed here at the mansion for a little while?"

"Of course not, we can stay as long as you need, but don't you think it might be too painful for you to be here surrounded by pictures of your parents and all their stuff?" Truth be told Jane hated sleeping over at the mansion. Despite being generally a welcoming place, it was too big for her taste. The three children other hand all had their own bedroom and favorite room and had enjoyed many vacations here with their grand parents but Jane could barely bare the thought of having to stay overnight for Christmas or thanksgiving but was willing to do an effort for her wife's sake.

"To the contrary, I need to be surrounded by my mother's painting or my father's book and I have to admit that I feel a certain comfort sleeping in my childhood bed. But I know that you never felt comfortable here so I would understand if you didn't want to stay."

"I can't say that I got used to the place over the years but I'm not leaving you Maura, not now, not ever and if what you need is staying here then we will stay as long as you want, alright?" Kissing her wife's head Jane was actually relieved that Maura after remaining almost mute for the past week was able to ask for what she needed.

"You always put my and our children needs and desires before yours and I don't think I have thanked you." Losing her parents Maura started to reflect on her own like and realised that she could lose Jane or her children at any moment and that she should not take them for granted but instead embrace her family and be grateful for what they brought to her life.

" So did you. I think we both made compromises and sacrifices when they needed to be made. I love you Maura and you and the kids will always come first." Jane replied kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." As empty and alone she felt right now Maura knew that she was not alone and that once she'd be ready her family would be there for her, to comfort her and help her get through this difficult time.

About an hour later Jane, Maura and their children and Angela where sitting in the Isles' lawyer's office for the lecture of their will.

Sitting in a large velvet chair surrounded by Jane on her left and Louis on her right Maura was eager to sort her parents' estate out so she could start mourning her loss as soon as possible.

Unfortunately being the sole heir of such a vast fortune she knew that this would not be an easy task but knew she could count on Jane and her lawyer's help and on the unconditional support of her beloved children.

"Good morning all. Before we start I would like to express my sincere condolences. As you know I have known your parents for almost thirty years and considered them as dear friends." Sitting behind his desk was the family's lawyer, a man in his sixties who was working for one of the oldest law firm in the states of Massachusetts that has had the privilege to look after the family's legal matters since Constance grand father had started his first business over a century ago.

"Thank you Georges. I know both my parents held you in high esteem and trusted you with their estate." Having dealt with the man on several occasions Maura knew that she could trust his honestly and loyalty and that apart from being extremely competent he was also patient with his clients who did not possess any legal experience or knowledge.

"You're welcome Maura. As we already went through your fathers' will upon his death I am now ready to read your mother's will and last wishes. Please note that this will has been updated on the fifteenth of this month upon your father's death to include any assets and possessions he left her in his will."

"Yes I know, Thank you." Being the sole heir of her family's fortune Maura knew exactly what she was about to inherit and knew what her parents wanted to leave to Angela, Jane and their three grand children but the thought of having her parents' assets dissected like that almost made her want to regurgitate.

"_To our Grand children I leave the sum of one million dollar each that will be held in a trust fund until each of you reach the age of thirty. Until then the funds will be taken care off by a trustee that will be appointed by your mother and a monthly allowance will be given to you by the chosen trustee._

_Louis, Elizabeth, Victoria. Being parents was probably one of the greatest adventure of our lives but being grand parents, being close to you, witnessing you becoming the outstanding young adults you are today was an experience we both consider as an absolute privilege._

_As you know your grand father and I were there when you were born, we saw you take your first steps and say you first words and we held you to comfort you when you needed it. I think it's fair to say that we learn as much as we tried to teach you, if not more. We sincerely hope that the little we managed to teach you will help you achieve your goals and your dreams. Never forget that we will always be there for you, where ever you go or what ever you do, we will always be in your heart._

_To Angela I leave our house in Cambridge._

_Angela, for the past thirty years you have been the most devoted friend I have ever had and also a surrogate mother for Maura. Thanks to your rather direct approach I was finally able to acknowledge my flaws a mother and thanks to your precious advise and guidance I was able to get slowly rebuild my relationship with my daughter and I will always be grateful for that. Thank you for the countless afternoons we spent cooking and painting and for the memories we shared during our holidays in Europe, you are truly one of a kind and my life was better for having you in it. Please take care of our daughters and grand children._

_To Jane, I leave my husband's gun and car collection as I'm sure he would have wanted you to have them but most importantly I leave you the task to take care of what Charles and I held most precious in our lives : our daughter and grand children._

_Over the past thirty years you took care of Maura, you supported her through thick and thin and loved her unconditionally. You also gave us the most incredible first grand child we ever could have dreamed of and you raised our grand daughters to be as caring, honest and hard working as yourself. We could have not hoped for a better person for our daughter. We love you as our own daughter and we're counting on you to keep the family together in this difficult time. _

_To Maura our beloved daughter I leave the totally of my assets which includes the control of the family trust, all my liquidities held on my currents and savings accounts and also my various investments and stock options and our homes in Boston, our Penthouse in Manhattan, the summer house in the Hamptons and our house in Marseille, France. But most importantly I leave you in charge of the family foundation. As you know I have been the chairman of the board since your grand father passed away almost thirty five years ago. Please do trust the member of the board to guide and advice you. I have been working with them ever since I took over my father's seat and I know you can trust them. But most importantly make sure you trust your instincts. You have had your seat on the board for years and you have enough experience to make your own decisions. Most importantly do not put too much pressure on yourself. You are the smartest and most capable person your father and I have ever had the pleasure to know and you have the biggest heart any human being could have and your father and I know that you will carry on our legacy and honour our name. There are no words to describe how much we love you and how proud we are of the woman you became Maura. We will be waiting for the day we're reunited but in the mean time be happy with that beautiful family yours._

"She's leaving me the foundation?" Turning her head towards Jane in disbelief Maura was in shock. Despite being introduced to the charitable work when she was very young her parents never mentioned giving her that responsibility and she always assumed that either them or the board would name someone to replace her mother but had no idea that Constance would chose her specifically..

"Yes. Your parents talked to the board a few months ago because your mother they felt that her health was declining and that she might not have that many years left. As you know your mother had every intention of assuming her responsibilities until her last breath but she was waiting for you to retire from your position at the Medical Examiner's office to slowly pass the torch on to you. I'm sorry she did not have the chance to share her intentions and projects with you but as she mentioned in her will you can trust the members of the board to support you through this transition."

"The board did not object to my mother's decision?" Swallowing hard Maura could not believe that her mother had being planning this with her father without telling her and that the board of directors would agree with their decision.

"Absolutely. As you know the Isles foundation is one of the oldest in our state and the members of the board have been working with your mother for decades and a couple of them even had the privilege to work with your grand parents. Their loyalty to your family is flawless and they always respected what ever choice your mother made Maura."

"I suppose I should set up a meeting then." Letting go of Jane's hand Maura suddenly realised the immensity of the task that her mother had trusted her with and knew that her plans to enjoy her retirement would have to be posponed, that continuing her parents' legacy and making sure the transition was done as smoothly as possible had to be her absolute priority.

"Yes. Before you leave your mother asked me to give you this." Standing up the family lawyer reached from under his desk and grabbed a large box that the handed to Maura."

"What is it?" Welcoming the heavy box in her arms Maura also fell backwards under its impressive weight.

"This box contains your mother's journals. She started writing them when she lost her son and never stopped. When she updated her will upon your father's death she brought me that box to make sure that you received it. She also told me that you would find her present journal in the first drawer of her night stand. Your mother really loved you Maura and she felt that because of her inability to be close to you the two of you wasted so many years. Despite spending years trying to make amends she also felt that there was still so many things you didn't know about her. She thought that reading her journals would help you mourn her death but also would also bring you the closure you needed to forgive her for good."

"Take this to the car will you?" Handing the box to Jane Maura suddenly ran off the room. Overwhelmed by the informations she had just received Maura was unable to contain her emotion and found herself in need for some fresh air.

Half an hour later after the most silent ride back of their life the Rizzoli-Isles family arrived to the mansion. Also surprised by Constance's decision to give that much responsibilities to Maura Jane for the first time since they were married could not find the words that would comfort her wife.

"Looks like we have a visitor." Stepping out of the car Louis immediately noticed a car parked in front of the mansion and knew that his mother was not in the mood to receive one of her parents' friend coming to pay their respect.

"I have no idea, probably a friend of the family coming to pay their respect. Send them to hell please." Her arms around Maura's shoulder Jane also knew that she was not in the mood for a visitor and decided to bring her to the mansion and put her to bed.

To his big surprise the person that came out of that car wasn't one of her grand parents' friend but a very familiar face :

"Louis..." Standing a few feet away was a young woman in her mid twenties, about 5.6 " with long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes that Louis could recognise among a million.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Right there in the middle of his sisters and mothers Louis almost dropped on his knees when he saw that woman he had not seen in many years but whom he had never managed to forget.

**So guys, do you remember who Emily is? If you read Unconditional Support you must remember who she is and how important she was for Louis when he was 4 or 5….**

**So Maura is in charge of the family's foundation now.**

**Let's see how Maura is gonna deal with her new responsibilities. Is she going to use it as a way of coping with her parents death? Is she going to give herself to the task to a point where it causes trouble in her marriage?**

**I know this chapter was rather boring but I needed to write it to introduce Maura's new responsibilities. Next chapter will focus on Louis and Emily and after that ... drama is coming!**

**Thanks for the support.**


	5. Second chance

**Chapter 5 :**

**A second chance?**

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Right there in the middle of his sisters and mothers Louis almost dropped on his knees when he saw that woman he had not seen in many years but whom he had never managed to forget.

"It's a long story. Oh Louis, I'm so happy to see you." It didn't matter to her that Louis' entire family was watching them and that they hadn't seen each other in years, all she wanted was to jump in his arms and bring him the comfort she knew she was the only one capable of providing.

"So I am." God she smelled good, even better than in his wildest memories. Seven years have passed but he had not been able to forget that vanilla perfume and those comforting arms that always made him feel home.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral but I flew from London early this morning and only found out about your grand parents as I was reading the papers in the cab. How are you holding up?." Cupping Louis' face with her right hand, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb Emily took a moment to look at him, to roam her eyes on that face that was so different from the one she left seven years ago. The angelic young adult she had left heart broken had matured and turned into a very handsome man whose eyes seemed to have been caring all the pain and sorrow of the world.

"You came straight for the airport? You must be exhausted, please come inside, my moms are gonna be so excited to see you." Louis' arms were still snaked around her waist and as he took a look over her shoulder he noticed that mothers were actually observing the scene from a distance.

Walking towards his mothers holding Emily's hand Louis could feel his heart hammering his chest and he was unable to keep his eyes of her. Her blond hair was slightly shorter than it used to be and she was wearing a black hugo boss pant suit, which was a complete change from the usual Levis' or baggy pants he was used to see her wear but she was as beautiful and graceful as he remembered. Her skin was still as soft as silk and her smile was still as bright as the sun.

"I actually stopped by my hotel and then by an agency to rent a car before driving here. I know how much you loved your grand parents and how close you were of your grand mother in particular and I wanted to pay my respect to your family in person. Dr Isles, Detective, it's pleasure to see you again. Allow me to give you my sincere condolences." Letting go of Louis' hand for a second Emily very naturally stepped towards Jane and Maura, her arms wide open.

From the age of 4 until they graduated high school Louis and Emily were inseparable and she considered the two women as her as family and felt perfectly comfortable displaying such a familiar and affectionate proof of her sincere condolences.

"It's very nice to see you to, but please for the millionth time call us by our first names." On top of inheriting her stubbornness and devotion to their family Louis had, unfortunately also inherited her romanticism and while he refused to talk about it Jane was convinced that the two of them were more than friends and that his decision to move to New-York was probably caused by a desire to get away from that house, that environment that reminded him of the first woman he ever loved.

"It's nice to see you too. Louis why don't you take Emily to the pool so she can rest her legs? I'll have James bring you a snack and some refreshment." For years Maura had hoped that Emily would find a way back into her son's life because just like Jane, she could see that what united them was stronger than friendship or a simple teenage fling. Obviously she had not information regarding Emily's sudden return to the states but she could only hope that she was here to stay because Louis needed her more than ever.

"Yes mom, you're right. Emily, please come with me." As he grabbed Emily's hand and almost dragged her towards the pool Louis' brain was suddenly filled up with a million questions. Why was she here? Her parents were now living in europe and her grand parents were also deceased so could it be for professional reasons? Was she here to stay? Was she dating anyone?

A few minutes later the two love birds were comfortably settled in two long chair in front of the pool with a gorgeous view on the land surrounding the mansion.

Despite his desire to question Emily Louis was a bit reluctant because he didn't want to have his heart broken again. As far as he was concerned this was only a civil visit and he refused to get his hopes up by wishing or even hoping for more.

"So Louis, how are you?" That question was obviously rhetorical. They might have not seen each other in seven years but Emily was still able to read his mind and heart just by looking in his eyes.

"I'm…I have been better. What about you, why are you in Boston?" Yes, the intense connection that had always bounded them was still here but Louis had this strange feeling that he was talking to a completely different person. People change and he had no idea of who Emily was now and as cruel as it seemed he was not willing to open up to her, not if she was only here for a short time. He needed to protect himself from getting hurt again.

"Well after spending several years developing my brand in Europe my investors and I feel confident that we are ready to conquer the US, so here I am. " When she was seventeen Emily accepted a scholarship to study in of one the most prestigious fashion schools in Europe and after years of working hard to build her business there, her brand was now strong enough to be launched in the states.

"I know about your brand. My mother loves it and has been ordering your clothes online ever since it was launched. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you a few ideas for your winter collection." So she was here for business, not to rekindle what ever was between them. Now Louis knew what her intentions were and they were not oriented towards him. Then why was she even here? If what she was wanted to pay her respects and condolences she could have sent flowers and spare them this awkward reunion.

"I would be honoured if you mother had any suggestions to offer me. You know she's probably the most passionate fashionista I have ever met in my life and I'm not ashamed to say that she inspires me a lot. But to be honest with you Louis. I did not come back to Boston for the business." Was it too early to confess the true reason of her return to the US? Was Louis even willing to listen to what she had to say? He might have given her his blessing to study in europe but she had broken her heart.

"Then why did you? New-York is the best place when you're in the fashion business, not to mention that your parents are in europe and you don't have any family in the states." Louis who was sitting at the end of his long chair was turning his back on Emily. He could not bring himself to look at her, not if she was going to tell him she had fallen in love with an American.

"I do Louis. I have you." Seven years and he still sounded heart broken. Was she naive to believe that they could rebuild their relationship despite all the pain she had caused? Despite knowing how stubborn and proud Louis was Emily slowly moved towards him and gently reached for his hand hoping he would not push her away.

"Right. You do realise that I live in New-York?" That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. If she wanted to be close to him why move to Boston and not New-York where he actually lived?

"Yes I do. I know you moved to New-York after you finished studying at BCU because you thought it was best for your career but I know you well enough to know that you won't stay there for ever. You know I travelled to New-York many times over the years and I have never been able to draw a single sketch there. I know it's completely insane since it's the world capital of fashion but New-York does not inspire me what so ever and if I want to successfully launch my brand here I need to be in a place that inspires and motivates me you know?" Emily was gently stroking the top of Louis' hand with her thumb and could feel him shaking. Had she made a mistake by coming here? Was she causing more pain than good?

"I know exactly how you feel. Boston is home. Actually I also decided to move back to Boston. " Apart from Maura Louis hadn't told anyone about his decision but somehow felt compeled to share it with Emily. The two of them were artists and found their inspiration into the same things, family, friends, familiar places and he could understand that she would not consider living and working in a place that was not familiar to her, that would not make her feel safe.

"You did?" No Emily, do not jump on his lap and kiss him. Yes, he's moving back to Boston as well but it doesn't mean he's available. He just lost his grand parents and the most important thing for him is to mourn their loss and learn to live without them. What ever your feelings are you need to keep then under control and stop assuming that what was happening between the two of you a life time ago is still there.

"Yes. I never considered living in New-York as a definitive thing. I was planning moving back here after the release of my new novel but losing my grand parents precipitated things you know." Way to go Louis. A few minutes ago you wanted to keep your distance and now you're confiding in her regarding things your mother doesn't even know yet and you're basically making yourself available to her. Way to play hard to get!

"Yes, I know how close you are to your family and that you need to be here. Besides now that you're a best seller author I'm sure your publisher doesn't need you in New-York, right?" Would it be stupid or childish for her to confess that she read every single of his novel several times and even watch every single of his tv interviews but never went to any of his book signing because she knew she was lacking courage to face him?

"No he doesn't. At first I moved there to find a publisher and after being rejected many times I finally found one willing to take a chance with me. It wasn't an easy bet because there are so many excellent crime writers out there and it's hard to bring something new to the business. I think most of the publishers that rejected me weren't willing to invest money on someone that was so young. Luckily for me my current publisher was wiling to take that chance but to the condition that I stayed in New-York and work closely with one of his editors. It was obviously highly beneficial because my first novel was an immediate success. Now that I have a solid readers base and that I have matured as a writer I think he trusts me to be as meticulous and committed to my writing here as I was in New-York."

"Well I'm glad that you're home, that we both are." For the next hour the two former best friends caught up, Emily's head shyly resting on Louis' shoulder. The conversation was shy and neither of them was willing to talk about the future yet. All they wanted was to get each other up to speed about their lives, jobs and families hoping that slowly that bound that had been severed when Emily left could be repaired.

Around noon Emily finally left to meet one of his investors and Louis found himself alone, his head pounding and his heart hamerring his chest. Was that love?or was it nostalgia?Does time matter or could they pretend that Emily never left and give each other a second chance? Right now Louis wasn't willing or ready to consider that eventuality yet. He was still in shock after his grand parents' death and knew he was to vulnerable to make such an important decision and was hoping Emily would understand and be his friend.

"So how did it go?" As impolite as it was Maura had been spying on them from her bedroom window and had rushed to her son's side as soon as she saw that Emily was leaving. She was still in shock after hearing her mother's last wishes and needed a distraction.

"Well, considering we haven't seen each other since we graduated form high school, I'd say it went rather well mom."

"Is she still in London?" Nice and easy Maura. Do not turn into your mother in law and put your nose where it doesn't belong. Let him come to you for advice, do not push him.

"Actually no. Her clothing line is doing to well in Europe that she's going to launch it here in the states." Wait for it, wait for it, she's gonna squeal as soon as she finds out that her favorite young designer is launching a line in the states.

"OH MY GOD? I have been waiting for this for years! Now I'm going to have the opportunity to buy her clothes here. I hope she opens a boutique in Boston." Remember Maura, this is not about fashion but about your heart broken son, so focus!

"I'm sure she will." Here we go, if she continues likes that she's gonna start hyperventilate. Well at least she's not prying and asking you question about her, knowing her it probably won't last so you should prepare your escape.

"Well I'm glad that she's here. Emily and you had been friends since kindergarten all the way through high school. I know how painful it was for you to see her leave to study in europe. Actually you mother and I were afraid that you might decide to follow her." Looking back at the past seven years Maura felt guilty not having pushed him to follow her in Europe. They knew that their feelings went beyond friendship but thought he was too young to commit himself to someone and most importantly they could not bare the thought of losing him. Now looking back at his sadness Maura realised that the pain of seeing him leave would have been less destructive and that they had been selfish and she was hoping to make up for her mistake.

"I considered it but I couldn't leave you guys behind. It literally broke my heart when she left and now she's back and I…" You know your mother Louis, she won't give up until you finally confide in her. She has been respectful of you wishes over the past seven years but she now deserves to know the extends of your feelings for Emily and the truth about what happened the night before she flew to London.

"You don't know how to behave with her?"

"Yes. I mean we told ourselves that if we were really meant to be together destiny would find a way to bring us back together but it's been seven years and we're two adults now so I don't know if we still have much in common." Louis sighed slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"I think destiny is clearly giving you a sign here. I'm glad that she's back, after losing both your grand parents I'm sure that you will find comfort in having your best friend close." Using the word best friend again Maura was hoping that he would finally confessed his true feelings.

"You don't understand mom. She was more than my best friend, I was in love with her. I…I lost my virginity to her." Sex. Despite having a very open relationship with his parents where sex was never a taboo Louis never shared the details of his sexual life with his mothers. He sure asked them for advice when he was dating a new girl but never on how to perform. When it came to sex he was as shy as Jane used to be when she first starting dating Maura and always focused on trying to find a deep emotional connection rather than a physical attraction.

"Oh, you never told me that but now I certainly understand your visits to London." Yes Maura, your baby is not a virgin anymore, but come on, he's not only very handsome, smart and successful but he's also twenty four and you could not possibly think he was still a virgin. Wait a minute? Did he actually keep this information for himself all those years? How could he? Yes he was always secretive but you're his mother, you share everything with him.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you. We actually never formally dated but as you know we spent the summer together after our graduation together and just the night before she took her plane I confessed my feelings for her and we made love. We both knew that long distance relationships rarely worked and we weren't willing to put each other through that painful experience and risk compromising our studying. I didn't tell you because I knew that being the romantic that you are you would have told me to move to London to be with her but I knew I could never bring myself to leave you guys." Was is the truth? Has Louis kept this information to himself all those years because he did not want to be pushed to leave his family or because he was scared of what being in a serious relationship at his age implied?

"Oh Louis, of course we would have tried to convince you to follow her to Europe. You know I love you more than anything in this world and so do your mother and sisters and we've only ever wanted you to be happy and it pains me to see that you missed the chance to be with the woman you loved because of us." Guilt was a powerful thing but so was second chances and Maura was counting on Louis' big heart

"Not because of you, for you and I don't regret staying. I just regret not telling her that I loved her before, maybe things would have been different. Maybe she would have not made that choice or maybe I would have had more time to consider following her…"

"I guess we'll never know but what's in the past is in the past and you guys have a second chance and you better not waste it this time or I might disown you." Wether he liked it or not Louis was not passing on this second chance, Maura would make sure of that.

"Considering the amount of money I have made with my books and what grand pa and grand ma left me I think it's safe to say that I should be fine." People say that money and success change people, well it hasn't change Louis and the millions he had earned with his books never managed to fill up hole Emily left when she flew to London.

"You're funny but more seriously, what are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. She told me she was still single and I could feel that connection you know…How crazy is that?" Yep, Louis was definitely Jane and Maura's son, as romantic and loyal as they were.

"It's not crazy at all. I know that if you mother had left and I had met her years later I would have felt that our connection was still intact." The difference is that Maura would have not let seven years passed without going after Jane, but Louis didn't need to know that. He was only a kid back there but now he was an adult in charge of his own destiny.

"You can't compare us to you and ma, you're like the best couple in the entire world." People usually say that children instinctively reproduce their parents' relationship and that's why women raised in abusive homes tend to be attracted to abusive men. In Louis' case his model was literally the strongest couple he knew and comparing a teenage fling to it was inappropriate.

"I think we were very lucky to find each other but things weren't as easy as they might seem. We had to fight hard and for a long time before we were finally willing and ready to be together and after that it still took us a long time to successfully make our relationship work. The best thing in life never come easily Louis and love is definitely worth fighting for." For thirty five years Maura had focused solely on her career and had neglected her personal life and even if she had no regret because it had lead her to Jane she did not want Louis to pass on this second chance.

"But it was worth it right?"

"You and your sisters are the best proof that it was completely worth it and looking back I don't regret not coming forward with my feelings sooner because if I had you wouldn't be here. I think that everything happens for a reason Louis, just don't try to find it and enjoy her okay?" Maura replied as she gently pulled him again her chest.

"I will mom,thanks."

"You're welcome. So do you guys have any plans?"

"Yes, I invited her to go out with me tonight. Do you think Ma would let be borrow grand pa's old mustang. I confessed my feelings for her and we kissed for the first time in that car and I thought she might like to take a ride in it." A trip down memory land? Nice way to take things slow Louis.

"Wait. Did you have sexual intercourse at the back of that car?" Maura replied, slight disgust on her face.

"Of course not. I said we kissed in this car but afterwards I drove here because I knew grand pa and grand ma weren't here and because we wanted privacy for what were about to do you know?" Now that was embarrassing...Bringing your girlfriend to your grand parents' house to have sex with her because you didn't want your thirteen year old sister to barge in and caught you in the act was certainly the smartest thing to do but how embarrassing to confess it to your mother.

"I'm glad to hear that. No girl wants to lose her virginity at the back of a car, especially an old mustang." Please God, don't let him question her about the day she lost her virginity. Hearing about the day her son became a man was one thing but reciprocating the confession was another.

"I agree. Ma and you always taught me to respect women and that's what I did. We were both so nervous that I thought being in a familiar place would help but that's all I'm going to say about it. A gentleman never kisses and tell."

"I see your mother and I raised you well son. Anyway, I think it's a wonderful idea but considering your mother only allowed me to drive her car half a dozen times in the thirty years that I have known, I'm pretty sure it's gonna cost you." Her son, the child she had seen grow up was not a man and seemed to be decided to take things into his own hands to take a risk with Emily. Maybe he wasn't as stubborn and proud as Jane was after all.

"I'll tell her it's to impress a girl and I'm sure she'll say yes." Louis smiled feeling slightly more relaxed after sharing his doubts and fears with his mother.

"You're probably right."

**Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to apply my new writing style to it but I don't know if I was that successful...**

**I know you must think it's completely out of character for Louis to lie to Maura about his short but intense affair with Emily but when you think about it he's right : if he had told her Maura would have tried to convince him to move to London to be with her.**

**I'm planning on developing Louis and Emily's story line and also to give the twins a bigger spot in this story while still focusing on Maura's grief which is the main story line of this story.**

**I know, that's a lot of story lines to cover, but was you know my imagination knows no limits :).**

**As always feedback, critics and ideas are always welcome.**


End file.
